Seguimos buscando
by jupter
Summary: Craig y Tweek se aman, pero ese amor esta prohibido. Ellos seguiran buscando... Songfic de Oscuro Diamante LA RENGA.. REGALO ATRASADO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA SAKUYACHAN !


**Un lindo song fic, para demostrar que si estas perdido y sintiendo el final, no queda otra opcion que seguir buscando.**

**Craig y Tweek salen, sus padres no aceptan esa relacion. Ellos seguiran buscando.**

* * *

**"Oscuro Diamante"**

**(La renga)**

**By Jupter**

* * *

Te mire a los ojos sonriendo, siempre me considere alguien cobarde, pero reuni todas mis fuerzas para dar este gran paso.

-Huyamos- Dije sin mas, luego de que tus padres se enteraran no nos quedaba otra opcion. Yo te amaba mas que a nada, no iba a dejar que te arrancaran de mis brazos asi como asi. Escapaste de tu casa pero ambos sabiamos que no tardarian mucho en venir a buscarte.

**_Busquemos vida algún lugar _**  
**_Al reparo del mundo sin brillo que hoy _**  
**_En el cosmos de la mente _**  
**_Se hizo estrella opaca _**

Me mirate con tristeza. -A donde iriamos? No tenemos nada...- Tomaste mis manos y las besaste, yo te mire por un segundo.

-No te conozco- Dije secamente. Tu me miraste con una gran exprecion de WTF?

Cerre mis ojos tranquilamente -No te conozco-

-A que te refieres?- dijiste ladeando la cabeza, te veias muy lindo asi.

-Tu no eres el Craig Tucker del que me enamore- Suspire soñadoramente -Rudo, sexy, todo le valia madres, jugado, sexy, fuerte, decidido, sexy, soñador... el no se rendia ante nada- Sonrei de nuevo.

-Te demostrare que sigo siendo el mismo- Dijo antes de dejarme aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la cama. No estaba temblando, ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones contigo y no las tomaba mas como "demasiada presion".

**_Hacia donde más podemos ir _**  
**_Tal vez el oscuro diamante está en mí _**  
**_Tal vez seamos fugitivos _**  
**_De donde nadie escapa_**

Pasamos por distintos pueblos, trabajábamos de todo tipo de cosas para subsistir. Nos teníamos el uno al otro como unica compañía. Poco a poco nos hicimos mas unidos, nada nos podia separar, cada vez nos amábamos mas apasionadamente. El era mi sol. No importaba si pasabamos hambre, no importaba si teniamos frio, yo no cambiaria nada de esto.

Y un dia -Nos estan siguiendo los pasos- Me dijo con temor en su voz.

Esa noche soñe que ya nada importaba, que podiamos volver con nuestras familias sin ser juzgados. Que nos amaban sin importar lo que fueramos. Pero sabia a la perfeccion que ellos nos querian para separarnos, prohibirnos vernos, llevarnos a un psicologo y sacarnos de la cabeza nuestro hermoso amor.

**_Una huella invisible quisiera dejar _**  
**_Y que nadie sepa que estuvimos acá _**  
**_¿Quién dio a luz al primer sueño _**  
**_Para ir tan lejos?_**

"Voy a encontrar la forma de dejar de escapar, para tener una vida contigo, para ser feliz a tu lado, porque nada en el mundo llenara el vacio en mi alma si me alejan de ti" Nunca me considere alguien valiente, es mas, todo lo contrario. Se que soy un chico raro, paranoico, debil, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada mas que un futuro con el.

-Ngh... Craig...- Dije intentando calmar mis temblores.

-Si?- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Era de noche, en esa epoca estabamos viviendo en un hotelucho de mala muerte. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se encontraban iluminados por un foco de 75 wats que titilaba constantemente.

-Te amo- Dije para luego mirarlo con una cara algo picara y besarlo salvajemente.**  
**Esa noche fue algo inolvidable.

**_Si pudieran mis ojos ver en el sol _**  
**_Para saber esta sombra descifrar _**  
**_Pero aunque ya se hizo tarde _**  
**_Sigamos buscando _**

Corriamos desesperados, un amigo de Craig trabajaba para el señor Tucker, nos llamo diciendo que este habia averiguado nuestro paradero y estaba en camino a nuestra residencia.

Craig parecia quebrarse, es mas fragil de lo que parece, eso solo yo lo se. Sus ojos color azul oscuro se llenaban de lagrimas, no derramo ninguna. Me observo unos momentos y segundos despues estabamos corriendo en direccion a la estacion de trenes. No teniamos mucho dinero, solo unos escasos ahorros. Tomamos el primer tren a Nueva York que conseguimos, ahi no nos encontrarian. Seriamos aceptados. Craig podria estudiar, yo abrir una cafeteria, nuestros sueños serian concretados.

**_Perdidos sin decirlo presiento el final _**  
**_Enterrando en la noche el pesado dolor _**  
**_Nos hacemos más livianos _**  
**_Nos quedamos sin sentido _**  
**_El mundo por fin se apagó _**  
**_Dejando a oscuras la vieja ilusión _**  
**_Que aunque sea ya muy tarde _**  
**_Seguimos buscando._**

No abandonamos nuestra lucha. Seguimos buscando nuestra libertad hasta el final. Seremos felices, lo merecemos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Es una hermosa cancion de una de mis bandas de rock favoritas... Por si la quieren escuchar se llama Oscuro Diamante... es de La Renga. **

**BUENO, AQUI TERMINA... ESPERO DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, Les gusto? **

**Besos! las quiero!**


End file.
